Jade West Goes Greens
by SADAndLoved
Summary: Jade gets stuck at Andre's house Christmas night, and silly things pursue. Read..you wont regret it...hopefully. Jade/Andre fanfic. 3


A/N : A day late, yeah, but yesterday was…interesting and I had no time to upload. So here it is, a jade and andre for you. Sorry if it sucks!

Jade sat at a table surrounded by people with the last name of Harris on christmas night. Of course this wasn't her usual setting at such a time on the holiday. In the day she'd be forced to go with her dear dad and his idiot wife to her family, where she didn't bother to pretend she was happy. Then she'd hang out with beck, the guy she broke up with a few months back. The one that looked like a mix of elvis and alladin, yeah, him. Things didn't turn out that way on her Senior Christmas it was snowing outside. No, not snowing, BLIZZARDING! In los angeles! Jade figured god had to be playing some fucked up joke on her, since she had just escaped her parent's grasp in the evening, and began to walk to Tori's home, since she needed not to know what A valentine navidad would look like,and the sky opened up and released it's fury on her. Closest to Andre's house, she decided to stay there for a second until the snow cleared up.

That never happened. It got worse, and worse by the second.

And so she was stuck in a room with a bunch of strangers minus Andre, whom she didn't mind much.

Atleast they had food.

She played with her skull bracelet, as Kendra, Andre's cousin, began to hand out the food. She couldn't help but notice Kendra putting a lot more than normal on her plate. "Um, that's enough" She began, gritting her teeth. "Oh no, skinny girls like you need to eat up" Kendra insisted adding a bit more, before going on to the next person. As shewas getting everything settled, Jade stared at the meal in front of her in utter confusion.

"What's wrong chica?" Andre asked. "It's not alien mush or anything, it's delicious…Alicia don't eat yet" He told his little sister seated next to him. Jade still had no clue why they made her sit at the head of the table. She didn't like it, because Andre's grandma was across from her and was rocking on her rocking chair while staring straight at her in that way old senial people did.

"What exactly _is it_" Jade asked, poking the food with her fork. She had NEVER seen anything like it before.

"Soul food" Andre answered, amused by the look on her face.

"Soul?" Jade repeated. "Cool" To her it sounded eerie, and she thought maybe she would like it afterall.

Andre shook his head than yelled "I mean it, stop or I'll tell mom not to give you any pie after dinner!"

Alicia pouted and stuck her tongue out at him. "Idiot!" She yelled.

"Shutup twerp" He poked her in the side which made her squeak in a way that caused Jade to scoff and tune out their conversation and follow a new one.

A guy seated to the left of the table was staring at her,eyes bucked, just like his front two teeth.

"What?" She yelled, unable to contain her annoyance.

"You such a pretty thang there" He began, in a way that was hard to understand. "What you? You white? You look like one of those girls from that magazine what they called Ella? That thing that lady-gaga look alike does.."

Ella looked at him and said "Ed, stop being crazy, nobody know what you saying"

"Shutup Ella, she know what I'm talking about, you know it's with the pizazz and the emotion you do it like this" Ed got up and began to move his hands around in a way that was suprisingly close.

"Sit down Ed!" Ella demanded.

"You know what I'm saying do it with me" Ed exclaiming ignoring his wife.

Jade shot Andre a look, and he gave her one back that said 'Sorry'

Regardless she refused with a "NEVER!"

"Your embarassing her Ed" Ella complained, facepalming herself.

"She's just jealous because I dougie better than her" Ed said, brushing himself off and sitting down as if he actually believed it.

"It's VOGUE!" Jade screamed.

"What's vogue?" Alicia asked, poking her head up from her brothers iphone that he gave her to be a distraction.

Jade sighed and rolled her eyes.

"What?" Alicia said, innocently.

"Don't worry darling, it's just white girl talk" Kendra patted her head, then sitting down. "Is everyonee ready to start this meal?" She inquired.

Everyone cheered and roared, particulary starving since there had been a hold up in the kitchen and the food had been an hour late. The loudness of everyone alerted Andre's Grandma, as she had been in her own world of peacefullness until then.

"What's going on!" She yelled. "Where Am I?"

"Ma..your home" Alaine said.

"HOME! I haven't been home since I was at the farm in Missippi! Why is everyone yelling! Get me my medicine!"

"Ma…you took your medicine already, and nobody's yelling" Alaine explained. In fact the whole room had gotten quiet, use to, but dreading her outbursts.

"Don't smartmouth me! Gimme my food! And Don't Poison it!"

"We were getting to that.." Andre tried noticing her bugged eyes, and her frantic movement. He gave his mom Alaine a look and she nodded.

"Ma why don't you go your room, we'll bring your food to you.." She started.

"Don't you tell me what to do, I'm not a baby! I can sit at the table!" refused.

"I wasn't telling you I was asking.." Alaine huffed. "Look, it's just that your blood pressure is probably up and you need to rest-"

"Look, I've been taking care of myself since the age of 13, do you not think I can't do it now?"

Andre held back from saying that she wasn't insane at six, instead he gave Jade a glance, noticing her angered look.

"Ma, I know you can, but maybe you could for me this one time, you know, I do change your diapers in all-"

"Don't you guilt-trick me!" started. "I birthed you from my own cr-"

"LOOK!" Jade bellowed. "If you don't wanna pass out and die, get your toosh into your room and listen to your daughter, I don't care if you went through world war 1, I'm starving and I wanna eat! Oh and also, nobody cares if you took care of yourself since you were a teenager because I was pratically on my own since 5 so it's not a freking big deal!"

Everything went silent, and was speechless for once. Alaine took that moment to take charge and guide her out of the room.

"I thought you said kids had to respect their elders" Alicia stated looking up at her brother.

"Yeah…She's old" Andre agreed, glaring over At Jade.

"And I haven't ate since 10:00, we all have problems" Jade shrugged.

Andre smiled, because what did he expect from her, an apology? That's impossible.

An awkward silence proceeded over the table, until Alaine came back after giving her meal. She took her seat.

"NOW Is everyone ready?" Kendra questioned obviously as famished as everyone else.

"I am!" Alicia cried, and everyone else was to thrown off by what just happened to answer with more than a clap.

"Alright now time to say Grace….we need someone to do the honors" Kendra looked around, then snapped her fingers as if coming up with a brillant idea. "Skinny girl, why don't you do it?"

"Oh noooooooooo way" "Her name is Jade!" Jade and Andre simutaneously spoke.

"Come on, do it pretty thang! I'm sure you have some words of wisdom" Ed stated.

"Yeah do it so we can eat" A man who hadn't said much until then encoraged.

"Ha Dad, always got your eye on the prize, right?" Andre asked.

"You know it Kid"

"Ugh whatever" Jade gave in. "I'm only doing it because I'm hungry" She added, squirming when she realized she had to join hands with them. She took Ella's hand on the left side and Andre's on the right.

Nobody said anything after the circle was formed.

Nobody.

"Eh hem" Alicia cleared her throat, the first to lift her head from the bowing state.

"Oh, was I suppose to be saying something?" Jade stated flatly.

"The prayers!" Half the table reminded her.

"Oh right" Jade remembered, not really a religious person as most could tell. "Thank god for getting me out of that hellstorm soon enough even though, I'm convinced he caused it, and into a somewhat safe place, and thank god for giving me..us food to devour, yada yada yada amen" She finished half-heartedly. Andre gave her an encouraging squeeze and Shockingly the Harris household took it as acceptable and Kendra yelled "Dig in everyone!"

Jade attacked the first thing on her plate eager to try the so called 'Soul food' "This better be good" She warned Andre before taking her first bite.

Andre watched her face controt into surprise, something undected, then a smile. "Not bad" She stated. "What is this?"

"Dressing" He answered, eating some of his own.

"Dressing? What the hell kind of name is that?" Jade inquired.

"Ooooo Dre she said a bad word" Alacia whined.

"Jade…" Andre began. "Can you please not-"

"Not until you tell me why the fuck they named it Dressing"

"Make her stop Andre" Alicia pouted.

"I'd like to see him try" Jade challenged, with a smirk.

"She's mean" Alcia cried.

"Shush honey and eat" Kendra hushed her while Andre said "I have no clue why they call it dressing, I'm not a genius, maybe they thought it was funny? What matters is it's delicious"

Jade decided she could agree with that before eating some more. Then she stopped, staring at a green looking substance that nearly dominated the china. It had bits of meat sticking out of it, and it looked like a giant pound of puke to her. She lifted it up to her noise and sniffed it before saying "Yuck" And slamming it back down.

"Don't judge it before you try it now doll" Ella noticed her. "They're quite tasty, right guys?"

They were a murmurs of yeahs from the table, as they had food in their mouth and didn't feel like talking.

Jade thought it was rather disgusting. Some of them acted as if they hadn't eaten in _years._

"Come on Jade, it taste better if you eat it with the cornbread like this" Andre demostrated.

She reluctantly followed his demo, and brung the food to her mouth. Ella and Andre stated it down as it fell into her mouth. She let it stay there for a moment, to taste the flavor then swallowed it down.

"Well?" Ella asked.

"It's..decent" Jade admitted, which kinda disapointed Ella until Andre said "That means she likes it"

"My job is complete" Ella smiled, turning to holler at her husband for some reason or another.

"And what is this again?" Jade asked.

"Greens" Andre told her. "One of my favorites"

"Greens, really?" Jade repeated. "Did they just look at the food and say hmmm I'm too damn stupid to come up with a real name so I'm just gonna name it Greens! I fucking hate that"

"Hey it's not my fault!" Andre raised his arms in defense. "And you must really hate oranges then"

"Yes I do" Jade said, taking a bite at the one thing on the plate that she knew she liked. Good ol mac and cheese. Her eggnog glass was full and pratically begging to be tasted, but she absolutely hated the beverage so she decided to neglact it.

Minutes passed, and soon people actually began to chatter about things non-important to Jade. She became full and let Andre take her leftovers willingly. "Ma, I want more eggnog" Alicia complained to Alicia.

"No, I'm sorry sweetie, there isn't none left, and you know what it does to you"

"It don't do nothing!" Alicia denied.

"Oh yeah then do you recall running around in your underwear last year after you had a few bottles and then you-"

"Mom!" Alicia interupted mortified. Everyone was chuckling.

"Now don't blame me, I wasn't the one singing sweet home alabama in Los angeles"

"Mom…" Alicia attempted again.

"Look sweetheart, we don't want to see a rendition of that so-"

Andre knew what was coming and five seconds later.

"You're so mean, your meaner than that skinny girl and your always embarassing me and I don't know why you can't just be like Daddy, daddy is nice to me, and your such a boob!" Alicia snapped.

"YOUNG LADY YOU WILL NOT SPEAK TO ME THAT WAY!" Alaine retorted, tooken aback.

"I just did!" Alicia said which got a whole bunch of "Oooooooooooooos" from the grown-ups, sadly.

"That's it go to your room!" Alaine ordered.

"But-"

"Now!"

"Ugh!" Alicia stomped away.

"She's lucky it's the holidays" Andre laughed.

"Why?" Jade questioned.

"If it wasn't she would of gotten the extension cord" Andre stated as if it were nothing.

Jade was shaken by that. Sure she did not have a good relationship with her dad or mom, but they never cared enough to discipline her…they weren't stupid enough to try it, that is.

"You cool?" Andre asked her.

"Yup, cool as ice" She lied. "Uh, can I be excused?" She continued to noone in particular.

"Of course darling, you cleaned that place up nice, didn't ya?" Kendra asked, not noticing Jade slip the food to Andre.

"Yup, sure did" Jade said, getting up. She searched the halls of the house, and found a open pantry closet, a guyish looking bedroom which was probably Andre's, a room with a bunch of instruments, and then finally a room holding a pouting Alicia, whom looked up when Jade entered.

"Here" Jade handed her a cup.

Alicia's eyes widened. "This is yours?" She inquired, as Jade looked around the room, scoffing at all the pink.

"yeah" she replied, trailing her hands over a ancient looking pint-sized dresser.

"Thanks so much!" Alicia drunk some of the eggnog, then put it down and hugged Jade from the side.

"Whatever" Jade shrugged, patting the kid's head awkwardly.

"You're not as mean as I thought you were" Alicia beamed.

"Yeah I'm not" Jade agreed. "I'm way worse" She finished walking out without another word.

An hour later, Jade was staring outside, at the snow that was finally clearing up. "I'm leaving" She stated to Andre.

"Wait, it's dark outside, you can't just walk by yourself"

"Oh I think I can" Jade said, putting her jacket on.

"It's messed up out there. And it's freezing. You have to stay here for the night"

"I don't have to do anything"

"Unless you want to push through all the snow blocking the door, then ya do" Andre justified.

"Ugh!"

"It's ok, you can sleep in my room or something, while I sleep on the couch, but for now, you wanna join my family in karaoke?"

"No, I don't" Jade responded, crossing her arms.

"Come on" Andre took her by the wrist. She huffed and followed.

The tune playing was Jingle bell rock.

Jade didn't participate.

She did make an effort in swaying back in forth with the rest of them however and that was _something _for her.

"Your family is a bunch of untalented savages" She told Andre.

"Gee thanks!" Andre chirped sarcastically, before continuing to sing.

She tried to tune out everyone but his voice, because the headache that was coming on wasn't gonna be a light one she could tell.

"Finally that's done" Jade flopped down onto the couch after 5 more songs and gift exchanging which she had no interest in at all.

"Yeah it can be kinda exhausting" Andre sat next to her, taking a deep breath in, then out.

"And aggravating" Jade stated. "Being around so many happy people is sickening"

Andre chuckled and said "You know, you seem pretty happy right now, you have a certain glow"

"Everything is not what it seems Harris" Jade replied.

"Heehee, she just quoted the wizards of waverly place song!" Alicia laughed sitting on a beanbag set aside form them.

"Her and cat would get along" Jade noted aloud.

"Maybe I should set up a playdate" Andre suggested.

"Cat will bring the cupcakes" jade went along.

"And Alicia can bring the attitude" Andre concluded.

"You know, I'm riight here" Alicia complained.

"Then go away twerp" Andre threw a pillow at her.

"I'm gonna go tell dad!" She fled.

"That girl is…" Andre started.

"I like her" jade declared apathetically.

"Figures" Andr e shook her head. "You two are bot-"

"Eh hem" Someone from behind them coughed.

They looked to see it was Alaine, clad in her nightgown now. "Guys it's time for bed…but first"

"But first what?" jade inquired, annoyed that she had to go to sleep at…she checked her watch…10:30 PM. She was a night owl.

"Look up" Alaine ordered.

Andre near peed himself, seeing what was above them first.

A miseltoe.

"Shit" Jade muttered. "Does this even count?"

"I think it does" Andre nodeed, sounding a little to eager.

"Wait why do you-" Jade raised an eyebrow, her sentence was cut off by his lips on her own. She froze for a second, before grabbing onto him by the shoulder and kissing back. His hands slipped around her waist pulling her closer immediately. She ran her hands through his dreads, and he bit at her lip for entrance, a little to hard. She liked th e pain and gasped at it, he snaked his tongue in, his fingers moving lower as he explored her mouth, and they fought for dominance. She moaned, and that's when the moment was ruined.

"Andre! Can you stop throwing pillows at my princess-whoa. Sorry!" Robert, Andre's dad interupted.

"oooo. You like Jade!" Alicia mocked.

"You know her name?" Andre was shocked.

Jade was too. She was getting use to all the pet names.

Alicia began to sing the 'sitting in a tree song'

And Jade picked her up and threatned to drop her if she didn't stop.

Alicia stopped singing.

Jade smiled, yes smiled, and put her down safely before looking back at Andre who was now standing up, stratching his head. "Mom, why did you have to do that?" He griped.

"Oh shush child, you know your glad I did. It's obvious you liked her from the beginning so I just thought I'd help you out" Alaine waved him off with a hand.

"I did not like her!" Andre rebuffed.

"So now you do!" Alicia caught on.

"Well…i…I gotta go!" Andre freaked, escaping the room.

Nobody in the room moved for a while.

"Well" Alicia shrieked.

"Well what?" Jade said.

"Aren't ya gonna go talk to him?" Alicia pushed.

"Why?"

"So you can make-out and stuff" Alicia reacted, as if it were the simpliest thing of all.

Jade couldn't help but laugh, and go off to find Andre.

She found him in the instrument room, strumming quietly on his guitar. Some kid was in there too, but he was just playing with a box.

Children were amused by the stupidiest of things.

"Hey" Jade greeted, sitting next to him on the floor, back pressed against the cold wall.

"Sup"

You could hear the wind blow outside, the talk from other rooms. Nobody but the kid who squeaked in pleasure when it fell out of the box made a sound.

"Look" Jade said finally. "I don't like this whole emotional, get together crap, so let's make it simple alright?" She grabbed his hand. "I like you,ok?" She continued. "And you like me, so let's stop acitng like cowards and just be together, alright?"

Andre was quiet for a second before nodding. "Your straight-forwardness Is really…hot" He told her.

"Yeah yeah" She grinned. "Of course it is, so I have some rules for dating me that you have to follow starting with-"

"Hey Jade" Andre stopped her.

"What?" She asked, not liking to be interupted, her tone was gentle however due to the fact that she…she just didn't feel that mad.

"How about we go over those rules some other time..eh" Andre inched towards her, and enveloped her in a lip-lock, pushing her down to the ground.

"Your not..mmm…getting away with h-hearing this..mumph… later" Jade warned him while he kissed her neck and collarbone.

"Yeah..yeah" He sucked at her pulse point. "I know"

Just as he reached up her shirt to get a free feel, someone came to cock-block them once again.

"Dreeee! You said that mommy and daddy don't have sex without condoms, It don't look like you got any!" Alicia shouted.

"We weren't having sex twerp!" Andre sighed, easing up.

"It looked like it!"

"You don't know what sex looks like! You don't even know what a condom looks like…you better not!"

"I don't!" Alicia reassured, at her brother's sudden hostile tone. "But you two are nasty"

"Get out!" Andre shooed her.

"No!"

"Go!"

"Nope!"

"Alicia!"

"Andre!"

"No it's cool babe, let her stay" Jade ceased their pointless quarrel.

Alicia stuck her tongue out in triumph,then curled up into Jade's arms, to which Jade only hesitated a half-second before hugging the kid close to her, pecking her on the head.

"I think you like her better than me" Andre frowned.

"Well, now that you've mentioned it…." Jade joked.

"Hey!"

"I'm kidding, jeez, don't get your panties in a twist"

"I thought guys didn't wear panties…" Alicia got confused.

"I don't!" Andre clarified.

"Dre wears girl underwear!" Alicia sing-songed.

Jade chortled to herself.

_This_. She thought, wasn't half bad. She couldn't see herself anywhere else next Christmas. I mean, no one else she knew cooked greens, and she was NOT missing out on a chance to eat those.

OoO

Your christmas gift to me would be to review…and hopefully this was a nice gift for you to read, maybe? Just maybe. Tell me and make me a happy motherflipper! (No I don't actually flip mothers, that's not a good dayjob..i mean, kids would not appreciate me flipping their mothers, would they? Would you? Idk..) JUST REVIEW!


End file.
